


Ни к чему все усложнять

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Кагами не терпится узнать, кто предназначен ему судьбой





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на mini OTP Wars 4.0 для команды Kise x Haizaki в рамках работы по чужому пейрингу.

С каникул Аомине возвращается отдохнувшим и до неприличия довольным жизнью. В отличие от него, Кагами всю неделю корпел над учебниками и на улицу выходил только в случае крайней необходимости: купить пожрать, покидать мяч и убедиться, что зомбиапокалипсис пока не наступил. Поэтому, когда Аомине вваливается в их съемную квартиру, с порога отбрасывая кроссовки в разные углы, Кагами даже завидует его оживленности.

— Нормально ты разуться не можешь? — спрашивает он.

— И всё? — изумляется Аомине. — Это всё, что ты можешь сказать своему самому лучшему соседу после целой недели разлуки?

Аомине закидывает руку ему на плечо и картинно складывает губы для «поцелуя», Кагами с возмущением отпихивает его.

— Мог бы позвонить хоть разок.

— Прости, не ожидал, что ты тут так по мне скучаешь, — смеется Аомине.

— Вот еще. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты там случайно не сдох, — бурчит Кагами, но Аомине уже не слушает.

Он бросает куртку на тумбу в прихожей и шагает в свою комнату. Кагами идет следом.

— Родной бардак! — восхищается Аомине. — Ты представляешь, чувак, мама каждый день заставляла меня убираться в номере. Каждый день!

— И посуду мыть?

— И посуду!

— Как ты вообще выжил?

— Только благодаря мысли, что впереди меня ждет светлое будущее, — мечтательно тянет Аомине, расстегивая рубашку, — с красоткой, которая будет убираться, стирать и готовить для меня.

Кагами сглатывает и отворачивается.

— Пылесос, стиральная машина и служба доставки еды тебя уже не устраивают? — спрашивает он. С красотками у Аомине особых проблем нет, хотя он та еще сволочь.

— Чуваак, я же не просто так говорю! Я о душе!

Кагами скептически хмыкает: в то время, как сам он регулярно посещает Центр Распределения в надежде, что заветная табличка там наконец появится, Аомине туда можно заманить, только пообещав взамен награду в виде порции бургеров или внеплановой игры один на один. Из всех знакомых они немногие, кто до сих пор не знает о своем предназначении, но если раньше, еще в школе, Аомине активно фантазировал на эту тему, то после случая с Куроко, который намеренно выбросил свою табличку, даже не взглянув, и остался с Момои, и Имаеши, чья половинка только в этом году закончила школу где-то в Ботсване, его энтузиазм заметно поугас. Кагами же вдохновляет пример Хьюги и Рико, чьи таблички совпали в первый же день после обязательных по совершеннолетию постановки на учет и сканирования души. Но иногда он об этом забывает.

— А вообще я тут подумал, сколько я уже жду? — говорит Аомине, склонившись над сумкой и вынимая оттуда по одной футболке. Судя по тому, как он обнюхивает каждую, маме так и не удалось заставить его ко всему прочему и одежду стирать. — Второй год? Так вдруг я просто свободный и могу сам решать, с кем мне быть?

— Может быть.

— И ты тогда тоже свободный, — сообщает он, наконец выбрав футболку, и избавляется от рубашки. — Разве не круто?

Кагами косится на него и понимает: всё по новой. Ад, в который превратился весь прошлый учебный год, возвращается в лице главного демона. Аомине вряд ли даже догадывается, какой эффект производит на Кагами, когда делает вот так, как сейчас. Переодевается медленно, давая разглядеть каждый миллиметр смуглой кожи и каждый кубик пресса. Носится по квартире голым после душа, как ни в чем не бывало — ведь «мы ж друзья, чего ты там не видел, да и полотенца чистые закончились». Весь день валяется на кровати в одних трусах, потому что «жарко, твою мать, когда мы уже купим кондиционер?». И коронный номер — спонтанный стриптиз, потому что Аомине регулярно умудряется испачкаться, и переодеваться ему приходится по десять раз на дню. Все это — непременно на глазах у Кагами, который как ни старается — а он старается, видят боги во всех измерениях! — не может отвести взгляд от широкой смуглой спины и крепкой задницы. Иногда ему даже кажется, что член Аомине он узнает быстрее, чем свой, и это уже совсем никуда не годится.

И при этом Аомине — самый натуральный натурал из окружения Кагами, в разговорах о предназначении он даже на миг не допускает, что судьба может подкинуть ему кого-то с сиськами меньше третьего размера, и уж тем более — с членом. А еще — он редкостный мудак, хотя к этому Кагами уже привык.

Как и к тому, что свои реакции на Аомине-без-одежды ему нужно похоронить глубоко внутри, и иногда это почти удается. Например, когда на Кагами западают милые девушки со старших курсов или парни из других спортивных клубов, и на время естественные потребности берут верх над безумными желаниями. Правда, как и Аомине, который находит себе девчонок в компании таких же безбашенных придурков, как и он сам, Кагами не затягивает эти отношения, потому что всегда есть какое-то «но», подвох, мешающий взаимопониманию.

А может, он просто все еще надеется получить заветную табличку.

Интересно, когда это произойдет, с Аомине все устаканится, и Кагами не придется больше так остро реагировать на мучительные для мозга и члена выкрутасы этого придурка?

К слову, Кагами даже за эти короткие каникулы подуспокоился, пару раз сходил в Центр, а остальное время провел за учебниками, убеждая себя, что вся эта фигня с Аомине — просто буйство гормонов и неизбежный эффект контактного спорта. Как началось в школе, так и не заканчивается, потому что у Кагами все странно, взять хотя бы те же запаздывающие таблички.

Хрен там.

Аомине только вернулся, а все уже катится к чертям.

— Ну, чего дуешься? — Аомине словно обзавелся парой невидимых глаз на затылке, иначе откуда он знает, что Кагами приуныл? — Придет твоя табличка, нам же сказали, что это может быть и тот сбой из-за затмения, когда у них вся аппаратура полетела. Ну, либо твоя судьба просто еще не родилась.

И он гогочет так, что хочется врезать ему как следует, но Кагами только залипает на смуглой спине, словно созданной для рекламы досок для серфинга или спортивных трусов.

— Очень смешно, — Кагами снова отворачивается. — Я просто задолбался. Это ты у нас по морям разъезжал, а я...

— Задротствовал? — ухмыляется Аомине. — Чувак, а я ведь звал тебя с собой.

— Чтобы я убирался и мыл посуду вместо тебя, ага, — скептически замечает Кагами.

— Я не такой ужасный, как ты говоришь! — смеется Аомине, а потом вдруг подходит — так и не надев футболку, ублюдок! — и закидывает руку ему на плечо. — Но раз тебя нужно развеять, предлагаю сходить сыграть.

Кагами планировал еще посидеть с теоретической механикой — он только-только начал врубаться в эту придуманную инопланетянами хрень, но если спарринг — единственный способ сделать так, чтобы Аомине оделся прямо сейчас и Кагами не пришлось сбегать дрочить в душ, он согласен!

***

— Я каждый раз так волнуюсь, — говорит Кисе, когда они встречаются на полпути к Центру. — Как перед Рождеством, когда ждешь, подарят ли тебе то, что хотел, или какую-нибудь очередную ерунду.

Кагами не понять сравнения: ему всегда дарили загаданное, до десяти лет он даже думал, что отец умеет читать мысли, и только потом выяснилось, что Кагами никогда не хотел каких-то необычных вещей. И разбалтывал о своих желаниях всем друзьям, а отец потом просто их опрашивал.

Но он все равно нервничает не меньше Кисе. Перед походом в Центр Распределения он постоянно думает, что будет, если его половинка обнаружится где-то на другом конце света. Сможет ли он доучиться, не сорвавшись с места, чтобы найти ее сразу? Захочет ли вообще искать?

— А Аомине сказал, что больше ходить не будет, — меняет он тему. — Решил, что он свободный и будет трахаться с кем захочет.

— Но Аоминеччи все равно может получить табличку в любой момент, ведь ее вышлют, когда найдется его пара, — улыбается Кисе. — Хотя, мне кажется, ему просто не хочется ничего менять.

— Думаешь, он забьет на табличку? — неверяще спрашивает Кагами. — Даже если это окажется Май-чан?

— Очень надеюсь, что это будет не она, — смеется Кисе. — Иначе Аоминеччи от радости весь Токио разнесет по клочкам!

Кагами смеется с ним в унисон, но мгновенно берет себя в руки, когда они переступают порог центра. Здесь все стерильно белое, и тишина похлеще, чем в библиотеке. Ее нарушает только стук пальцев о клавиатуру: работницы старательно вбивают в базу данных сведения о недавно доставленных табличках, свежих постановках на учет и новых парах.

Кисе первым подходит к стойке и даже сказать ничего не успевает: сидящая за ней девушка уже улыбается ему искренней, а не дежурной улыбкой, и спрашивает с явной надеждой на ответ «нет»:

— Вы хотите зарегистрировать пару?

— Нет, — качает головой Кисе. — Моя табличка еще не пришла, я хотел проверить, не появилось ли новых данных. Кисе Рета.

— Сейчас, — радостно говорит девушка, быстро набирает имя Кисе на клавиатуре. — 20 лет, место рождения — Иокогама?

— Ага.

— Есть данные, — голос девушки тут же становится мрачным. — Появились вчера, табличку еще не успели отправить. Сейчас принесу.

Ее шаги звучат раскатами грома в погруженном в тишину помещении. Кисе смотрит на Кагами взволнованно:

— Кагамиччи, что делать? А вдруг она страшная? Или злая? Или это вообще столетний абориген с Острова Пасхи?

— Сомневаюсь, что он бы пришел регистрироваться. На Острове Пасхи вообще есть Центр?

Конечно, должен быть, как иначе? Но Кисе так нервничает, что хочется его успокоить.

— Послушай, ты всегда можешь просто принять это к сведению и жить дальше. Как Куроко и Момои. Никто в мире еще не умирал, если отказывался от своей половинки.

Это не совсем правда: в новостях то и дело всплывают случаи, когда новые пары сперва сходятся, но долго не могут понять, что же их сближает, и разбегаются. Иногда это заканчивается двумя крепкими парами безо всяких указаний от Вселенной, но часты и самоубийства, если отношения не устраивали кого-то одного. Еще хуже бывает людям, которые рождаются слишком поздно и находят своих половинок в счастливых браках. Или уже умершими. Всякое бывает, но об этом Кагами тоже не говорит.

— Вот ваша табличка, — возвращается девушка и протягивает Кисе знакомую пластинку: такие в восемнадцать лет сделали им всем, когда они регистрировались в Центре, но теперь рядом со снимком души Кисе — еще один отпечаток. И подпись.

— Чизуру Араи, — читает Кисе и выхватывает из рук девушки подробную распечатку. — О, а она тоже из Канагавы! В этом году заканчивает школу. Представляешь, Кагамиччи?

— Уже думаешь встретиться?

— Почему бы и нет? — приосанивается Кисе. — Поеду на выходных домой и встречусь.

Воодушевленный его уверенностью Кагами обращается к девушке:

— У меня то же самое с данными, хочу проверить. Кагами Тайга.

Та явно показывает, что судьба Кагами после прокола с Кисе ее совсем не волнует, лениво щелкает кнопками, а потом выдает фразу, которую Кагами слышал, кажется, уже сто раз:

— К сожалению, новых данных нет. Ждите.

***

На занятия Кагами опаздывает, и хотя поход в Центр считается уважительной причиной, ему все равно неловко. Аомине он обнаруживает сразу — тот сидит в пятом ряду и увлеченно играет во что-то на мобильном. Свободные места есть только сзади, и Кагами пробирается на предпоследний ряд. Он достает учебник и тетрадь, собираясь с разбегу нырнуть в глубины теормеха, но взгляд задерживается на знакомом взлохмаченном затылке, смуглой шее и широких плечах. Аомине, словно чувствуя, что на него смотрят, лезет под футболку и чешет спину, ткань приподнимается, оголяя тонкую полоску кожи на пояснице, и Кагами становится неудобно сидеть. Он титаническим усилием берет себя в руки и принимается списывать формулы с доски.

Пиликает мобильный. Кагами смотрит на экран и роняет ручку.

«Я без трусов», — пишет Аомине.

Это можно принять за изощренное издевательство — и часть мозга Кагами, отвечающая за то, что делает его член, именно так это и расценивает, — но Аомине просто не умеет откровенно флиртовать. Поэтому, пока Кагами отчаянно пытается достать ручку из-под стола ногой, приходит следующая смс:

«Все были грязные, пришлось идти так».

Аомине оборачивается к нему с виноватой рожей, Кагами закатывает глаза и набирает:

«Это твои проблемы, чувак».

Аомине хмурится и отворачивается:

«Как я пойду на тренировку? Я отобью член, если он постоянно будет биться об колени».

«Я видел твой член, не льсти себе», — печатает Кагами. Сосед слева уже неодобрительно косится на него, и Кагами прикрывает телефон ладонью.

«У тебя есть запасные? Ведь есть?» — Аомине приправляет сообщение тремя жалобными смайлами.

Конечно, у Кагами есть вторая пара в раздевалке — на случай, если на тренировке загоняют так, что вымокнешь до трусов. И с Аомине у него один размер, но так и хочется проучить его, чтобы начал наконец следить за своими вещами.

Однако мысль о том, что под тонкими форменными шортами у Аомине не будет ничего, скорее всего, аукнется тем, что Кагами ни разу не попадет по корзине, поэтому он знает, что выбора нет. И все равно показывает Аомине средний палец, а тот улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что Кагами не откажет.

Естественно, остаток лекции Кагами пропускает мимо ушей, и до конца учебного дня они с Аомине больше не пересекаются. А перед тренировкой Кагами наконец рассказывает о главном сегодняшнем событии:

— Кисе нашел свою половинку.

— Сиськи большие? — оживляется Аомине.

— Он еще не ездил на встречу, — скептически отвечает Кагами. — Но она из Иокогамы, совсем рядом живет.

— Ну а ты?

— Ничего, — Кагами заталкивает вещи в ящик и поправляет форму. Тренировка — не самое лучшее место, чтобы думать о том, что твоя половинка, возможно, родится, когда тебе будет лет девяносто, но почему-то эти мысли все равно лезут в голову.

— Да забей, — Аомине хлопает его по плечу. — Пошли лучше покажем семпаям тот крутой прием, что вчера тренировали?

И убегает в зал. Тренировка не способна вытеснить надуманные переживания, а вот то, что на Аомине сейчас его белье — вполне. Кагами поправляет член, надеясь, что тот не устроит ему подставу во время тренировочного матча, и идет на площадку.

***

— Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок, — неожиданно говорит Аомине вечером.

— Что, в благодарность за трусы? — смеется Кагами.

— Нет, с каникул привез, но уже неделю отдать забываю.

Кагами тут же вспоминает, что его «самый лучший сосед», ко всему прочему, еще и редкостный склеротик, поэтому даже не обижается. Наоборот, оживляется, когда Аомине выуживает из ящика стола обернутый яркой, девчоночьей бумагой с сердечками сверток.

— Мама постаралась, — объясняет он.

— Разумеется, ты бы выбрал телок в бикини, — улыбается Кагами.

— Я вообще-то хотел танки, — ухмыляется тот. — Не желаешь угадать, что там?

— Вот еще.

— Тогда не отдам.

— Эй, это же мой подарок!

— Ну же, Кагами, хоть какие-то варианты!

— Самосмазывающаяся вагина, — перечисляет Кагами. — Костюм Сейлор Марс. Видеокурс «Сто способов дрочки». И, разумеется, пособие «Как сделать своего соседа паинькой при помощи наручников и плетки».

— Эй, я и так идеальный сосед! — возмущается Аомине. — И вообще, раз ты считаешь меня таким озабоченным, не получишь ты подарок.

— Но разве ты не такой? — удивляется Кагами. — И вообще давай уже сюда, он мой.

— Ни за что, — Аомине прячет руки за спину и отступает. — Сначала отбери.

— Детский сад, — вздыхает Кагами, но в бой бросается рьяно.

В шутливой борьбе они валятся на кровать, ворочаются, гогоча, и даже пару раз обмениваются несильными тычками по ребрам, а потом Аомине победно нависает над Кагами, вздергивает руку с подарком так, чтобы тот не достал:

— Слабак.

— Мудила, ты мне яйца оттоптал, давай уже сюда! — рычит Кагами, борясь с накатившим волной желанием притянуть Аомине ближе, распластать по себе и облапать. Но тот вскакивает на ноги и бросает сверток рядом с Кагами.

Кагами садится и аккуратно разворачивает подарок. Внутри свертка не обнаруживается трусов безумных расцветок или маек с провокационными надписями — только диск.

— Охренеть! — выдыхает Кагами. — Сборник лучших игр НБА за последние три сезона! Чувак, ты мегакрут!

— Знал, как порадовать тебя, придурок, — отвечает Аомине из-за двери душевой, куда он уже успел ретироваться.

Кагами даже не хочется называть его придурком в ответ, потому что и правда — знал.

***

— Ну как, трахнул ее? — с места в карьер спрашивает Аомине.

Кисе роняет попкорн, не успевая донести его до рта.

— Аоминеччи, мы только вчера встретились!

— Ну и что? А вдруг она в постели бревно бревном!

— У кого что болит, — вздыхает Кагами и прибавляет звук телевизора: в конце концов, они собрались посмотреть пару матчей, а не обсуждать новообретенную вторую половинку Кисе.

— Я об этом даже не думал, — говорит тот. — И ты бы понял, если бы встретил свою пару.

— Да где уж мне, тупому…

— Да нет же! — вспыхивает Кисе. — Просто это не как с обычной девушкой. Совсем не так. Представляешь, она даже фразы за мной заканчивала, а я за ней! И она любит те же фильмы, что и я, ту же музыку. И баскетбол!

Аомине рисует пальцами сердечко перед его лицом, Кисе швыряет в него подушкой, и та закономерно отскакивает в миску с попкорном и переворачивает ее.

— Дебилы! — ворчит Кагами.

— Прости, Кагамиччи, я все уберу, — виновато улыбается Кисе.

— Этот пусть тоже убирает.

— Если бы не «этот», ты бы сейчас не дрочил на самый крутой баскетбол на свете, — парирует Аомине.

— Не вижу, как это связано с уборкой, — пожимает плечами Кагами.

— Ладно, давайте уже смотреть, — Кисе ставит на колени вторую миску с попкорном, и Аомине перегибается через Кагами, чтобы запустить в нее руку.

Самый крутой баскетбол отходит на второй план, Кагами застывает в ожидании, когда Аомине возьмет себе, сколько нужно, и закончит ерзать у него на коленях. Тот наконец выпрямляется, Кагами подбирает с пола подушку и обнимает ее, стратегически прикрывая пах. Он уже понимает, что этот матч придется пересматривать потом, в одиночестве, зато Аомине с Кисе, наоборот, успокаиваются, хрустят попкорном и бурно обсуждают происходящее на экране.

Во время перерыва Аомине уходит поить Кисе чаем, а Кагами достает пылесос: нет, он верит, что Кисе сдержал бы обещание и убрался, но сидеть среди этого мусора неприятно, а еще уборка — хороший способ отвлечься. Аомине наверняка сейчас выбивает из Кисе все подробности его первого свидания, а это значит, что, несмотря на громкие заявления, он все еще ждет свою табличку. Он даже склеить никого не пытался с тех пор, как вернулся.

Кагами невольно улыбается. Все-таки хорошо, что Аомине ничего не знает о его тайных желаниях. Им же обоим потом будет проще.

***

— В общежитии сегодня устраивают вечеринку в честь победы над факультетом экономики, — сообщает Аомине во время обеденного перерыва.

Вообще-то сказать об этом должен был Кагами, ведь это его позвали напрямую. Аомине в команде терпят, потому что он крутой, хоть и невыносимый, а Кагами как-то сразу удалось со всеми подружиться. И на все подобные мероприятия Кагами приводит Аомине как своего «плюс один», а потом уже тот начинает тусить сам по себе.

— Говорят, комендант заболел, так что даже девчонки придут, — продолжает соблазнять Аомине.

Кагами это малоинтересно, но он понимает, чего добивается Аомине, и проще провести его и там оставить, чтобы дальше развлекался сам, чем терпеть час нытья, а потом все равно пойти.

В общежитии и правда, кажется, собрался весь факультет. Из динамиков рвутся оглушающие басы, группа поддержки охотно надирается пивом или чем покрепче, члены команды в этом плане ограничиваются безалкогольными напитками, которых тоже в достатке на этой вечеринке, но некоторые позволяют себе и больше.

— О, девчонки! — выпаливает Аомине и утекает в танцующую толпу.

Для Кагами это отличный шанс сбежать с этого праздника жизни, но он не успевает добраться до двери — путь преграждает Точимото, легкий форвард из второго состава. В руках у того банка пива, не первая, судя по тому, как неуверенно Точимото держится на ногах.

— Кагами, — он приобнимает Кагами за плечи, тут же перекидывая на него весь свой немаленький вес. — Ты представляешь, я недавно получил табличку. И встретился с ней. Ей пятьдесят девять!

Пожалуй, у Точимото есть повод пить.

— И она классная! Реально классная! У нее девять кошек, а я обожаю кошек, — продолжает тянуть тот. — И мы поговорили, хорошо так, душевно. Но у меня в жизни не встанет, она же мне в бабушки годится!

— Да, это проблема, — кивает Кагами, а взгляд, как магнитом, притягивает к Аомине.

Тому даже в толпе не затеряться, с его-то ростом и комплекцией. И прямо сейчас он неловко трясется в такт музыке, а какая-то первокурсница активно трется об него своим третьим размером. Кагами хочется уйти.

— Ну почему, ну почему из всех миров именно в этом мы встретились, когда она такая старая? — продолжает ныть Точимото.

Кагами не знает, как его подбодрить. Он вообще ничего не может сказать, потому что девчонка уже активно сует руки под футболку Аомине, задирает ее до середины спины, и Кагами залипает на ее крошечные ладони, оглаживающие поясницу, пытающиеся пролезть под пояс джинсов. Кагами миллион раз представлял, как делает это сам, и в груди огненным комом нарастает неуместное бешенство.

— Мы решили, что будем встречаться, — Точимото заливает в себя сразу полбанки пива. — Чтобы поговорить. Она так классно меня понимает. Никто так не понимает. Но черт…

Аомине оборачивается и будто ловит взгляд Кагами, хотя при таком освещении не факт, что вообще его видит. На миг Кагами кажется, что тот смотрит почти приглашающе, но это, конечно же, обман зрения. А потом Аомине наклоняется, словно собирается поцеловать свою новую подружку, и толпа вокруг смыкается, отрезая их от Кагами. Остальное дорисовывает фантазия, он обхватывает Точимото за талию, дотаскивает до ближайшего дивана и смывается, пока тот не успел ничего понять.

Правда, уходит не из общежития, а на балкон, по пути инстинктивно подхватив со стола банку пива. Он долго смотрит на знакомый пейзаж университетского сквера, а потом щелкает ключом и щедро заливает в себя холодно царапающее горло пойло. Легче не становится. В голове Аомине уже раскладывает девчонку в какой-нибудь свободной комнате, и Кагами едва зубами не скрежещет, чтобы перестать об этом думать. И перестать так реагировать. Он снова льет в себя пиво — и похоже, тут понадобится гораздо больше одной банки, чтобы мысли стали девственно пустыми.

— Что я вижу, — раздается сзади знакомый и предельно жизнерадостный голос. — Решил устроить себе пати на одного?

— Аомине? — Кагами оборачивается. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Минако сказала, что ты пошел бросаться с балкона, я прибежал, чтобы уговорить тебя этого не делать. Ну правда, не бросайся, кто же будет мне готовить?!

— Дебил, — хмурится Кагами. — Что за бред? Ты что, тоже надрался?

— Нет, из нас только ты — злостный нарушитель спортивного режима, — смеется Аомине. — И наверняка у тебя есть для этого очень весомый повод.

Кагами лихорадочно соображает, и самым лучшим вариантом кажется переложить историю Точимото на себя, но он не умеет врать. И тем более — врать Аомине.

— Нет у меня повода, — наконец бурчит он и отставляет банку в сторону.

— Тогда придется тебе его дать, — внезапно серьезно говорит Аомине и шагает к нему.

Кагами не понимает, как можно так плохо соображать после всего-то половины банки пива, но он действительно не соображает. Потому что Аомине берет его за руку, сжимает крепкой ладонью, глаза его блестят нехорошо, и на миг Кагами слепнет и глохнет. Чувствуют только губы — сухое, горячее прикосновение, сперва до смешного робкое, но только секунду. Потом Аомине вламывается в его рот с привычной наглостью способного пройти любую оборону супер-форварда, и Кагами отмирает. Их языки сталкиваются, Кагами пытается перенять инициативу, а Аомине просто жадно исследует его рот, скользит по деснам и кромке зубов, и отступает, впуская Кагами.

Возможно, в пиво было что-то подмешано. Или в само общежитие пустили газ, вызывающий галлюцинации. Потому что это — то, что происходит у них с Аомине, — не может быть взаправду.

Оно есть. Аомине ни капли не стесняется, лезет руками ему под футболку, словно это он, а не Кагами тысячу раз представлял, как сделает это. Приходится нагонять, хотя думать все сложнее из-за возбуждения, вихрем вспыхнувшего в паху и теперь опутывающего все тело. Он гладит Аомине за ушами, спускается пальцами по шее, задирает футболку, и тогда Аомине разрывает поцелуй и стягивает ее совсем.

Глаза его хищно блестят, темные пряди челки прилипли ко лбу, на скулах выступил румянец. Капли пота поблескивают на обнаженной груди, Кагами сглатывает и широко лижет, собирая их языком. Аомине впивается пальцами в его плечи, но не удерживает, скорее, держится сам. Кагами отчаянно не хватает воздуха, но он не может оторваться: дразнящими кругами по очереди обводит соски Аомине, прикусывает один, и Аомине дрожит под ладонями, словно через его тело пропустили разряд.

Спустя секунду Кагами уже прижат спиной к парапету, его футболка улетает на пол, а Аомине повторяет за ним, давит кончиком языка на сосок, пока не дожидается одобрительного стона, широким мазком спускается до самой пряжки ремня и накрывает ладонью болезненно набухший член Кагами через ткань джинсов.

— Нам нужно уединиться, — непонятно, к кому он обращается, вот так наклонившись — к Кагами или к члену, но Кагами готов отвечать за обоих.

— Где? — хрипло бормочет он.

— Иди за мной, — Аомине хватает его за руку и выводит обратно в толпу.

Никого, кажется, не удивляет, что теперь они топлесс, и Кагами даже чудится, что все вокруг в курсе, чем они собираются заняться. Ему плевать.

Ему так восхитительно плевать на все, что будет потом, потому что сейчас — слишком круто, слишком охуенно, он даже представить не мог, что оно так окажется.

Аомине находит свободную комнату, запирает изнутри и сразу выпадает из образа серьезного деятельного человека.

— У меня нет гондонов. Поэтому трахнемся дома, ладно? — и принимается снимать штаны, словно знает, засранец, что это лишит Кагами возможности сказать хоть слово.

Он и правда как в тумане, он задыхается от жгущего изнутри возбуждения, ему отчаянно не хватает сил, чтобы справиться с этой разрывающей на кусочки страстью, которой Аомине его заражает.

Кагами подается вперед, ловит грудью прикосновение его горячей кожи, вплавляется в нее и снова целует Аомине. Жестко мнет губы, водит ладонями везде, куда успевает дотянуться, пока тот не толкает его на кровать и не валится сверху. Выпрямляется — весь всклокоченный, — кладет ладони на бедра Кагами и тянет его джинсы, давая Кагами секунду, чтобы ослабить ремень и расправиться с ширинкой.

И снова целует, отшвырнув джинсы в сторону. Кагами позволяет вылизать свой рот, понимая, что это — все, это — точка невозврата, но разорвать совершенно крышесносный поцелуй не может, поэтому устраивает ладони на крепких ягодицах Аомине и буквально вдавливает его в себя. Члену больно, но у Аомине стоит точно так же, поцелуй все длится и длится, они подаются друг другу навстречу, уже не стесняясь. Сталкиваются бедрами, стонут друг другу в рот, ловят ритм.

— Черт тебя дери, Кагами, как же охуенно! — бормочет Аомине ему в губы. — Что ж ты раньше молчал?

— Я? — выдыхает Кагами, оглаживая его влажную от пота спину. — Это ты набросился на меня как маньяк какой.

— Это потому что ты такой… такой… — Аомине вжимается в него, будто пытается забраться под кожу, и трясется весь.

Кагами срывается тут же, в трусах мокро, под веками пляшут звезды, а тело выламывает навстречу Аомине, и тот держит, обнимает его, пока Кагами не успокаивается, а потом все также лежит на нем и тяжело дышит на ухо.

— Эй, — наконец подает голос он. — Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — все еще не может собрать себя по кусочкам Кагами.

— Не знаешь?

— Ну, я только что почти трахнулся с лучшим другом…

— Да ладно? А я и не заметил!

Аомине откатывается, устраивается на боку и смотрит на него внимательно.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Кагами.

— А что теперь? — удивляется Аомине. — Я думал, мы продолжим, ну, дома.

— Продолжим? А что мы начнем, ты давно решил?

Мозги потихоньку проясняются, и теперь Кагами жутко интересно, как они докатились до жизни такой, учитывая Аомине, все его заебы, его хваленую натуральность и любовь к сиськам.

— Я сомневался, конечно, — отвечает тот. — Хотя и видел, как ты смотришь на меня каждый раз. Но ты так вел себя…

— Как?!

— Как будто тебе пофиг.

— Ну прости, что не пытался залезть к тебе в штаны при первой удобной возможности.

— А мог бы попытаться, — ухмыляется Аомине.

— Я предполагал, что ты мне по роже за такое съездишь, — Кагами садится, разглядывая подсыхающее пятно на своих трусах. И в них ведь еще домой возвращаться. — Я вообще уже ни черта не понимаю.

— Ладно, объясняю, — Аомине усаживается рядом. — Ты хочешь меня, я хочу тебя, у нас сейчас круто получилось?

— Круто, — с этим Кагами не может не согласиться.

— Значит, дальше будет еще круче. Вот и все.

— Так просто?

— А нафига все усложнять? — улыбается тот.

И правда, думает Кагами. Нафига?

***

Из Аомине, как обычно, все признания приходится выбивать по кусочкам, иногда шантажом, иногда — пользуясь моментом, когда он расслаблен после оргазма и не хочет ругаться.

Оказывается, запал он на Кагами задолго до своего отъезда на море, и даже на совместную поездку с родителями согласился только потому, что ему нужно было «переварить все как следует». А после — только следил, искал намеки на взаимность, проверял, сможет ли продержаться без телок, но в конце концов ему надоело ходить вокруг да около.

Кагами все устраивает: и то, что Аомине решился, и то, с какой периодичностью они теперь трахаются, даже если иногда из-за этого приходится просыпать лекции без уважительной причины. Вот как сегодня, например.

Кагами в третий раз приходит будить Аомине, потому что завтрак уже стынет, и не может оторваться от загорелой спины. Присаживается на кровать, проводит языком между лопаток. Аомине ежится и едва не заезжает ему локтем в скулу.

— Лезь сюда, еще поваляемся, — бормочет он.

Кагами переворачивает его на спину, нависает сверху, вглядываясь в сонное лицо. Потом мажет языком по подбородку, и Аомине не сдерживает улыбку.

— Загадка века: что выберет Кагами Тайга — потрахаться или пойти в универ? Ваши варианты.

— Без вариантов, — хмыкает Кагами. — Тащи уже свою задницу на кухню, я зря готовил, что ли?

— Ладно, ладно, иду.

Аомине приходит через десять минут, волосы его смешно топорщатся после душа, на плече висит куча снятых с сушилки носков и трусов.

— О, ребрышки! — он довольно придвигает к себе тарелку, белье едва не падает на пол. Аомине ловит его в последний момент и протягивает охапку Кагами: — Слушай, закинь в мой ящик, а? Мешает.

— Ленивое чмо, — закатывает глаза Кагами, но они опаздывают, так что проще сделать самому, чем спорить с Аомине.

— Спасибо! — кричит тот ему в спину.

В ящик Аомине напихано столько всего, что он едва закрывается. Кагами приходится перекладывать некоторые вещи, чтобы освободить место для белья. И сперва он не обращает внимания на засунутый между футболок конверт, пока случайно не замечает на нем эмблему Центра Распределения. По спине пробегает дрожь — Кагами знает, что почта из Центра приходит только в одном случае, и судя по весу конверта, это именно то, о чем он думает.

На кухню он возвращается медленно, к ногам словно привязали по тяжеленной гире, и каждый шаг дается с трудом.

— И давно это у тебя? — голос царапает горло. Кагами хочется отмотать время назад и никогда не залезать в чертов ящик Аомине.

Тот оборачивается, смотрит на конверт у него в руках и равнодушно пожимает плечами:

— Еще до каникул прислали, тебя тогда дома не было.

— И ты не сказал?

— Ну да, а что?

— Как — что? Это же конверт из Центра! — не выдерживает Кагами. — Твоя судьба! Ты хоть пытался с ней встретиться?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Не захотел, — в голосе Аомине проскальзывает раздражение.

— Она что — страшная? Старая? Сиськи маленькие?

— Нет. Просто я уже сделал выбор, что непонятного?

Аомине смотрит ему в глаза, серьезно, без намеков на шутку. И Кагами задумчиво прикусывает губу. Он не знает, что делать, у них с Аомине все было прекрасно, но если где-то есть человек, который подходит ему больше, идеальный для него человек, то это ужасно странно — не попробовать хотя бы раз с ним увидеться.

— Твой выбор… — начинает он. — Это было очень круто. Но ты же знаешь, что это, — он трясет конвертом перед лицом Аомине, — совсем другое. Не просто секс. Не просто эксперимент.

— То есть, мы, — Аомине резко встает, — ты и я — это просто эксперимент, по-твоему? Не ожидал, что ты так об этом думаешь.

— А как я могу думать? Ты знаешь, кто твоя половинка, и если у нас что-то пойдет не так, в любой момент можешь поехать к ней. Ты же ведь поэтому не уничтожил конверт? — нервно усмехается Кагами.

— Я выбрал тебя, — цедит Аомине. — И думал, что если что-то у нас пойдет не так, мы будем с этим разбираться, а не сбегать неизвестно к кому.

— Но ты оставил конверт…

— Оставил, и что? Он мне, может, дорог как память!

— Ты должен найти ее и встретиться, — повторяет Кагами.

— Тебе надо — сам и ищи! — Аомине бросает недоеденный завтрак и уходит.

Кагами не пытается остановить его, даже когда тот хлопает входной дверью. Об учебе он уже не может думать, только о чертовом конверте, который лежит перед ним на столе.

***

Разумеется, Кагами его не вскрывает — он уважает личную жизнь Аомине, — но и находиться рядом с соблазном не может. Он идет в кино на фильм о том, как пара живет в счастливом браке, а потом мужу приходит письмо из Центра, и он бросает жену ради посланной судьбой спутницы, и та убивает обоих и в финале кончает с собой. Фильм заявлен как триллер, но Кагами он кажется ужасно грустной драмой.

Возвращаться не хочется, и остаток дня он шатается по спортивным магазинам, перемеривает тучу кроссовок и футболок, но так ни на чем и не останавливается.

Когда он добирается до дома, Аомине уже приходит из универа. Об этом говорит брошенный у порога рюкзак и миска с недоеденным раменом на столе. Самого Аомине нет, но Кагами подтверждает свою догадку, выглянув в окно. Аомине кидает мяч на площадке под домом, он всегда идет туда, когда злится, расстроен или нужно спустить пар. Кагами обычно прочищает голову так же, но не сегодня.

Он включает подарочный диск, выбирает матч, который они еще не посмотрели, и пытается увлечься, но постоянно ловит себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам лифта.

Аомине приходит через час. Разувается непривычно тихо, ничего не говорит, а потом подходит к Кагами с конвертом в руке:

— Хочешь, я прямо сейчас его выброшу?

Кагами не знает, что сказать. У них все было так хорошо, но уверен ли Аомине в своем решении, и не будет ли жалеть потом, когда начнутся сложности? А еще сильнее Кагами волнуется, сможет ли сделать то же самое, когда наконец пришлют его собственный конверт.

— Послушай, — Аомине присаживается перед ним на корточки, кладет руки на колени. — Если думаешь, что я себе отходной путь оставил, это не так. Я охуел, когда понял, что хочу… ну, с тобой. Я даже уехал, думал, что пройдет. Но оно не прошло, Кагами. А сейчас я уже не хочу, чтобы оно проходило. Мне нравится с тобой, я не собираюсь тебя бросать, даже если трудно будет. Ну что мне еще сделать? Я могу только конверт выбросить.

— Не надо, — отвечает Кагами. Он ни хрена не уверен, что поступает правильно, но ему не хочется примерять роль той брошенной жены, особенно когда его вроде как и не бросают. В конце концов, если что-то и может расставить все по местам — это время. Так зачем его торопить? — Сделаем вид, что я ни о чем не знаю. Или не будем делать. А, пофиг…

— Я знаю, что мы сделаем, — заговорщицки говорит Аомине и тянется к нему. — Заставим тебя забыть.

Кагами замирает, пустота внутри пульсирует — нельзя так смотреть, Аомине, нельзя так смотреть...

Аомине кладет свободную руку ему на пах, сжимает член, мнет почти до боли, и Кагами только тогда осознает, как крепко у него стоит. Кагами стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос, а Аомине легко разбирается с его ширинкой, обхватывает член влажными губами, заглатывает сразу до горла. Кагами впивается пальцами в край дивана, откидывает голову назад и дышит тяжело и медленно. А потом бормочет хрипло:

— Хочу тебя.

Аомине выпускает член изо рта:

— Так возьми.

Он с легкостью вскакивает на ноги, едва не падает, пытаясь одновременно снять футболку и джинсы с трусами, а потом садится Кагами на колени, прижимается так, что между их телами ни зазора не остается. Кагами ловит его выдох ртом, целует, будто заново открывая для себя его губы — шероховатые снаружи, нежные изнутри, — он толком еще не разделся, а уже готов кончить от одного только языка Аомине у себя во рту. Тот ерзает, трется об него всем телом, наконец втискивает колено между ног, так что Кагами чувствует его тяжелый член животом. Аомине зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи и шепчет:

— Гондоны под крайней подушкой.

— Боже, ты что, их по всему дому рассовал?

— Никогда не знаешь, где приспичит, — Аомине смеется, щекоча кожу, и это едва не сталкивает Кагами за край.

Он шарит по дивану одной рукой, пытаясь добраться до заветной подушки, другой мнет ягодицу Аомине, дразняще водит пальцами по промежности, но пока не пытается проникнуть внутрь. Аомине вертит бедрами и хрипло стонет, Кагами старательно обводит его анус по кругу, поддевает кончиком пальца, а потом толкается глубоко, насколько может.

Аомине прогибается, цепляясь за его плечи, уже не сдерживает стонов. Кагами наконец добирается до заветной заначки, смазку Аомине отбирает тут же, и хотя Кагами не против посмотреть, как тот будет готовить себя, но он боится кончить от одного только зрелища, поэтому возится с гондоном, который никак не хочет открываться и чудом не выскальзывает из дрожащих пальцев.

Когда он наконец справляется, Аомине перехватывает его член и направляет в себя. Всхлипывает в голос, оседает и бормочет:

— Вот так. — Кагами едва сдерживается, чтобы не поддать бедрами — до жути хочется толкнуться в этот одуряющий жар. — Нет, не так. Воот…

Стон Аомине больше похож на рычание. Он разом задает ритм, хотя двигается короткими рывками, и Кагами тут же становится слишком. Слишком хорошо, слишком много, слишком быстро. Он придерживает Аомине за бедра, отвлекается, чтобы вылизать маячащую перед лицом грудь, но Аомине быстро оттягивает его за волосы — видимо, ему тоже чересчур.

Он весь дрожит, пот по спине льется ручьем, и Кагами возит его ладонями, иногда удерживая, чтобы Аомине замедлился, иногда отпуская.

— Вот видишь, — бормочет тот через вздохи, — это классно. Ты классный. Ничего больше не нужно.

И все так сильно, и ярко, и так, черт побери, много и сразу, Кагами никогда прежде не ощущал себя настолько чьим-то, и именно эта мысль толкает его в бездонную пропасть. Аомине замирает, приняв его до предела, по его телу одна за другой проходят судороги, в живот Кагами брызгает мокро, и глаза застилает ослепительно яркой вспышкой.

Аомине слезает с него сам, разваливается на диване безвольной амебой. Кагами чувствует так же, сил нет даже чтобы снять гондон, и он просто кладет голову Аомине на плечо.

— Я думал, что ты не хочешь, — Аомине лениво тормошит его волосы. — Но теперь, когда знаю, что ты точно хочешь, я тебя не отпущу.

— А если она сама к тебе приедет? — вяло спрашивает Кагами.

— Как приедет, так и уедет.

Кагами мог бы поспорить, но он совсем не против такого развития событий.

***

Табличку приносят именно в те выходные, когда Аомине уезжает проведать родителей. Кагами застывает на пороге, а курьер в белоснежной форме Центра Распределения протягивает ему уведомление о получении, в котором нужно расписаться. Кагами выводит закорючку дрожащей рукой, а потом долго смотрит на запечатанный конверт.

Его можно не вскрывать, выбросить сразу, хотя он и запретил это Аомине. И то, что сердце бешено бухает в ушах, а живот стягивает противным холодком — не значит, что все изменится, если Кагами прочтет табличку. Он тоже уже сделал выбор и не собирается менять решения, каким бы козлом Аомине иногда не был. Но любопытство в природе человека, и в конце концов он отрывает тонкую полосу с края конверта.

«Аомине Дайки, 20 лет, место рождения — Токио. В настоящий момент проживает…» — Кагами не дочитывает, бросая табличку на кровать.

Ему трудно дышать, мозг готов взорваться, потому что это значит, значит…

Все становится предельно ясно, и Кагами сгибается от смеха. Поездки «чтобы подумать», эти — все-таки явные — попытки привлечь к себе внимание, подарки и все, что было дальше. Аомине получил свою табличку раньше и знал, засранец, но не рассказывал, потому что хотел, чтобы Кагами пережил этот момент сам. Неверие, непонимание, как будто судьба шутку над ними сыграла, заставив сблизиться — не как сейчас, а раньше, гораздо раньше, когда они просто жили вместе, проводили свободное время вместе, любили одни фильмы и игры, и до безумия — баскетбол, — чтобы потом выстрелить контрольным в голову.

Кагами слышал о таких случаях: когда половинки уже вовсю встречались, а потом узнавали, что они еще и судьбой друг другу предначертаны. Но не думал, что так получится с этим придурком.

С его придурком...

Кагами улыбается и относит конверт в мусорный ящик. Он не собирается говорить Аомине, что получил наконец свой ответ. Потому что нафига все усложнять?


End file.
